Just Between Us
by gghero
Summary: (Hardenshipping, One-shot) Maxie and Archie look for calm, intimate place to get swept up in passion. Kinda spinoff to my fic Busted.


**Title:** Just Between Us

**Summary:** (One-shot) Maxie and Archie look for calm, intimate place to get swept up in passion.

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Archie/Maxie (Pokémon)

**Rating:** M hide yo kids hide yo wife

**Lenght:** 1887

**Special warnings:** none

**Author notes:** this is a kind of spinoff to my former fic _Busted_. You don't have to read it to understand this one but if you do you'll get what _really_ is going on here. It's also a bit PWP because i wanted to focus on the sex scene.

I don't own Pokémon or its characters. If I did, I'd be now living on a mansion feeding off fan's tears and all my OTPs would be canon.

Now sit back and enjoy.

...

Two figures strode along the wide underground corridor. The shorter of the two, a redhaired and scrawny looking man lead the way, guiding his guest in silence. No matter how many times the taller one had went over those dark corridors, he didn't seem to remember the way.

"It would be more discrete if I didn't had to guide you every time. What if someone sees us, Archie?" the redhead told off his partner.

"Well, it would be easier to explain than if someone sees us when we're in there, Maxie." Archie remarked, pointing at the big black door that awaitened right before them.

They had reached the end of the corridor. With a swift motion of his hand, he opened the heavy door.

A large meeting room was behind it. Crimsom walls gradually turned pitch black as they reached the high ceiling, which was nearly out of sight. There were no windows – the only sources of light were white spotlights embedded in the sides where the floor met the wall. A large table rested in the middle of the room, surrounded by black armchairs. A water cooler in the back left corner let out a bubble in the dim quiet room.

"I can't believe we have to do this every time we need some... well, some _intimacy_." sighed Maxie somewhat irritated, still at the entrance.

"You know it's the only way. It's safe to say that we – that _you_ don't want anybody knowing of this, right?" replied Archie in a snarky tone, what earned him a murderous look from his rival.

"Still, it would be nice not to hide like some... like some horny teenagers who just want to get off." said Maxie as his face began slightly blushing.

Archie turned around to lock the door from the inside. Grunts were banned from going near there, though, but some extra security made them feel that everything would stay just between them both and no one else. The pirate then walked slowly towards his lover.

"Are you going to keep whining... or can we already get to _it_?" he said suggestively, face now inches apart from the redhead's.

Maxie breathed in to protest, but his lips were silenced by Archie's as he leaned in. The sudden wet sensation in his mouth and the slight scratching feeling from his beard made him sigh deeply into the kiss, his arms already embracing the taller one's sturdy neck and hands sinking into his short, black hair. Archie, on his behalf, grabbed Maxie from the hip, caressing with his thumbs the redhead's abdomen.

Air was soon needed and they pulled back, breathing heavily after the passionate kiss. It resumed shortly after, Archie now slipping his hands under Maxie's jumper and smiling delighted as he watched his lover slightly arch his back from the contact of his sea-worn, hot hands against his cold skin. Maxie pulled back for a moment in order to take off the annoying sweater that was in the way. Archie did the same as his rival approached the table, sitting atop of it. The dark-skinned man soon headed towards the redhead and started kissing again, Maxie now wrapping his legs around Archie's hips, bare chests pressed against each other's.

Maxie let out a moan of pleasure as Archie's mouth went down his neck, then kissing his neck. The shorter man gritted his teeth together to keep his moans quiet, what made Archie suddenly stop and look him dead in the eye.

"Don't do that. I want to hear every sound you make" His rough voice scolded him.

"But I don-"

"No protests. I _need _to hear your delicious voice."

There was something in his possessive, rough voice that never failed to turn the redhead on. Slightly nodding his head in agreement, the pirate carried on with his task, Maxie now holding onto his broad shoulders. Archie ran his fingers down Maxie's sides, stopping at his hips, where his hands met his shorts. He then helped his lover get rid of them, pampering himself with the sight of his halfway erected cock under his boxers, which he promptly started teasing through the fabric. The redhead groaned in protest, urging his lover to stop teasing him and cut to the chase. With a chuckle, Archie took of his underwear, revealing his aroused member. Kneeling down with a devious smile, he placed Maxie's legs over his shoulders, grabbed his cock and started licking it, tracing his whole lenght with the tongue. The slow rythm he started with was driving Maxie crazy.

"Ahh... ahahh... Archie..." he managed to articulate, his whole body shivering. "Pl-please... go faster..."

Delighted with the pleasure he was making his lover feel, Archie put his whole member into his mouth and started sucking faster on it. It seemed as if an electric jolt had went down Maxie's spine, arching his body at the warm, wet sensation he was feeling on his lower body.

"Ahh... yeah... just li-like that-t..." he panted, his vision blurring from pleasure.

With the steady rythm the pirate kept on his task, it was only matter of time that Maxie reached his climax.

"Archie-e... Ahhh...I'm 'bout to..." he warned his lover in order to prepare him.

Archie, without paying attention to his rival, carried on sucking hard until Maxie, bucking forward, finally came hard, filling the pirate's mouth with his white, sticky cum.

Still shivering from the intensity of the climax, Maxie managed to focus on Archie again. His mouth was still full as he stood up, eyes shining suggestively.

"No. Don't even think about doing tha-"

Before he could say anything more, his lover had already swallowed loudly what the redhead knew was in his mouth. His face turned into a expression of disgust as Archie finished licking his lips.

"That was utterly gross." he scowled as his lover started unbuckling his own pants.

"It tasted rather delicious to me." the pirate teased the redhead; the latter's face blushing in frustration.

Before Maxie could even complain, Archie had already taken off his pants completely, revealing his aroused cock.

"Quit talking. It's now your time to give me some _satisfaction_." He purred into his ear as he retrieved a small bottle of lube from his pants, which lay then in the table.

The redhead clenched his teeth, glaring viciously at the dark-skinned man who was now kissing him again as he rubbed his fingers together with the lubricant. Separating his legs, Maxie felt then more exposed than ever.

The pirate hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked his lover in a low murmur.

"Since when do you give a shit about wether I'm ready or not?" the redhead replied, a twisted smile in his face as he saw an opportunity to tease the other. "Are you falling in love with me or what?"

Without any further warnings, the pirate stuck two fingers at once. The redhead cringed in pain at the sudden penetration. "That's the punishment I get for teasing you, huh?" he tought, his teeth relaxing as the pain wore off and turned into pleasure.

His walls contracted against Archie's fingers, pressing tighter as he sank deeper within his ass.

"I pay attention to you for once and all I get is a snarky comment." Archie protested, grinning in disdain as he moved his fingers inside Maxie. His other hand was already grabbing his own cock, and started stroking his growing erection back and forth.

"Ahh... ah" was everything the redhead could answer, his vision getting foggy again. The pirate had reached that specific spot inside him that was making him see stars.

After a couple of minutes like that, Archie finally pulled back stopping as well masturbating himself, and lay Maxie against the table before getting onto the table. Instinctively, the shorter one braced his neck and wrapped his legs against the pirate's waist once again, now ready for the inminent penetration.

Breathing heavily, Archie placed the tip of his penis in the wet entrance of his rival. Nodding his head, the redhead gave him permission. Slowly, he introduced his whole lenght.

The redhead moaned loudly as he felt filled with Archie's hardened cock, who then moved his hip back to then begin penetrating Maxie with a steady rythm.

Arching his back at every sudden thrust, Maxie began moving his hips to his lover's rythm to deepen his lunges. Archie moaned too, feeling his rival's walls pressing against his now fully erected member.

"You are... tighter than I re-remember..." he huffed, sweat dripping from his face.

"S-shut up... an-d go fast...faster" begged the redhead, face flustered as his lover moved his hands along his torso.

Archie happily obligued, increasing not only the rythm but also the potence of each thrust. Every one of them made the shorter one shudder, precum starting to leak from the tip of his penis.

The redhead removed one of his hands from Archie's neck, moving it towards his erection. Archie, perceiving his intentions, pinned Maxie's arms against the table.

"_No._" He grunted, breathing heavily against his lover's mouth as he leaned in near him. "You're going to cum because of me. And nothing else."

Staring at his lover's intimidating eyes, Maxie pursed his lips muttering a single "_Fine._" God was he turned on by that. Kissing him on the lips, he resumed his task without letting go of his grip on Maxie's wrists.

Pushing inside him at a fast pace, he found his lover's prostate again, what earned him a delighted moan of pure pleasure from the redhead. Drool started coming out of his mouth as everything turned white, the rest of his body numb as he felt his orgasm closer with every thrust.

"Ahhh... Arch...ie... I'm clo-ose..." he felt the need to say, his brain too flooded by passion to think properly. He wanted him deeper; he _needed_ to be filled with his lover.

All he got was a nod and growl in response as the pirate lunged harder inside him, eager to get to the final push that would sent both over the edge.

"Ahh... Ah! Archie!" Maxie finally screamed as he felt the tickling sensation on his abdomen, covering it and his lover's with his semen.

Archie didn't last longer; one or two thrusts later he finally released his load inside his lover, screaming his name in response. Maxie felt the hot liquid slip out of him as his lover pulled back, leaving him with that usual empty feeling after sex.

Exhausted from the sexual act, Archie collapsed on the black wooden table, which now glistened with drops of sweat and semen.

"...Look at the mess we made...we should hurry up and clean everything." the redhead complained, his breath slowly steading back to normality.

"Way to kill the mood, huh?" the taller one grinned, reaching for his rival's hand, holding it firmly.

"Archie, you know no one can-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." the pirate cleared his throath before adding: "No one can ever know about this." he mimicked the redhead in a shrilly, high-pitched voice.

"_Archie_" he stared at him, shifting to his side to look at him dead in the eye. "I'm serious... if anybody asks..."

"Nothing has ever happened."

"Can you promise me?" Maxie murmured.

"Yeah. It will stay..." he paused to kiss his lover's forehead. "...just between us."

...

Weeell... what did you think about it? Please be kind if I made some mistakes, English is not my native language.

Comments/Reviews/Suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
